Working For Grizzco
by Floofie
Summary: Inkopolis Square is home to many attractions for young Inklings. The strangest, and possibly most illegal, being Grizzco Industries. What troubles will Akino come across with his new profession?
1. Chapter 1

It's Floofie...I really don't know where Shimmer went. Hopefully she'll show up soon

Shimmer: *Is hiding away, stalking Floofie*

...Anyway, I got bored and here's this. I guess I'll make more chapters in the future? Not too sure on that yet. See ya, guys.

* * *

"This is crazy!" Said an inkling boy with slick back hair. "How do you do this everyday?!" He asked his female co-worker next to him.

"It's just what we do." She replied rather dully. She glanced at her feet to see round targets around the two inklings. "Flyfish is targeting us! Move!" The girl dove at her companion, just barely getting them out of the storm of Tentamissles that rained down moments later.

"Whoa! Th...Thank you." The male squid kid gasped.

"You'd do the same for me."

"Hey! Steel Eel coming up from the West! We need some help!" Another female worker exclaimed.

"Well...Sounds like a job for me." The male employee said, smiling as he held up the E-Liter 4K that was loaned to him by Grizzco.

The girl smiled back. "Go get em', Akino."

"I will, Jade. No doubts about it."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know...It's shorter than what I usually type. I'm just getting back into the swing of things, taking it slow. Thanks for sticking around, guys.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Floofie here again...Surprisingly. Anyway, I was asked by my partner, Shimmer, to tell you all that she's working on the Prologue of Daisyfern's story. Keep an eye out for it!

Shimmer: *Tackles Floofie* THE DOMINANT ONE IS BACK!

Oh boy...

"And that's about all the time we have for today." A female octoling said, her long fingers with blue tints brushed the turn table in front of her.

"Actually, Marina," A small white haired Inkling said, he crown lying lazily on her head. "We haven't talked about the openings!"

"But, Pearl-" Marina tried.

"That's right, squid kids! Our sponsor, Grizzco Industries is now hiring! In return you'll get some cash and fresh gear to go along with it. Applications will be outside of the Deca Tower. Hop to it!" Pearl leapt from her chair and threw her fist in the air enthusiastically.

"Now are you done?" Marina asked, mock annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, yes, I'm done. Until next time..." Marina wheeled her turn table off screen and stood next to Pearl.

"Don't get cooked, stay off the hook!" Both of the stars said in unison, striking their signature poses

Akino listened intently to the news, eyes growing wider as he heard the job oppertunity. "I've always wanted to see what the work is like!" He whispered excitedly. He ran like he had three main Run Speed Up's on to the entrance of the Deca Tower. The two cats, Judd and his smaller companion Li'l Judd were handing out applications. Akino stood infront of the cats, a proud smile on his face.

"Mreow: Akino? I didn't think you'd be into this kind of work. It's not exactly a Charger's best occupation." Judd meowed, but handed him the piece of paper anyway. "But, suit yourself. Good luck."

"Thank you, Judd!" The inkling said petting the large cat's head, resulting in a purr. Akino sat down at one of the many tables in the back of the square and began to read over the application before signing anything. "'Payment will vary between different gear, cash, and tickets.'Hmm...Sounds alright. Wait what's this? 'By signing this, you agree that Grizzco is not responsible for any injury or-' Ouch...I should go ask about this..." The young boy said as he got up from his chair and began to walk towards the now open gates of Grizzco Industries.

A/N: Shimmer, I need to do the author's note.

Shimmer: But you're comfy!

Please get off.

Shimmer: Ugh...Fiiiine.

Thank you. Now, I know this is very short as well, so I've decided to make the chapters fairly short as to get them out in a reasonable time. Anyway, hopefully I'll see you guys soon!

Shimmer: Don't forget about my story!


	3. Chapter 3

Once inside, the first thing Akino noticed was the smell. It was a terrible odor, smelling of rotting garbage and...Salmon? He couldn't quite figure out the last part. Akino gagged and put his blue hoodie over his nose. "Why does it smell so awful in here?" He questioned out loud, his voice muffled from the fabric over his mouth.

A deep, raspy voice said answered him. The voice made Akino think of an old, easily irritable man who just dropped his television remote. "HEY! It was your choice to come in here, you have to deal with the smell."

Akino jumped and looked around. "Wh-Who said that?"

"Over here, Squiddy. By the orange cooler." Being there was several orange coolers, this was very vague.

"Hmm..." Akino looked around, until he found a grizzly bear shaped radio. He slipped his hoodie off his nose and mouth. "Is this it?" He picked it up, "The radio?"

"Correct!" The sudden response made Akino jump once again and drop the radio, "Be careful with that!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry." The young squid picked the radio back up and placed it on it's original stand, the stained orange cooler.

"I could just...Ugh." The deep voice took a moment to compose itself. "Just, never mind. It's alright. Now then, you're here for the egg collecting job, right?"

"Well, a little, but I had a few quest-"

"Aha! I knew it! You don't need to fill out that old application. You seem ready enough."

"Then why did-"

The gruff voice cut Akino off again. "Save your questions!" Akino sighed and lowered his head, letting his application slip from his fingers. "They'll all be answered shortly. Now then, I should introduce myself. You can call me Mr. Grizz. Pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Akino. Good to meet you as well." Akino laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

Mr. Grizz chuckled. "Now then, let's get you out into action. Best way to learn is get your hands dirty. One of my employees should be coming right about-"

"Hello, Mr. Grizz." A female voice called out, stamping her time card.

"Now." The elderly man cleared his throat. "Welcome back, Jade."

A/N: Heya! Uh...Procrastination is fun. I really don't know why I've taken this long to post this. It's been done for at least a month but never got around to posting it...

Shimmer: Because he's lazy!

...In a sense, yeah. Anyways, sorry for the long delay, I'll attempt to post more often.


End file.
